Pardon
by Hela Lokidottir Barton
Summary: Lisbon va voir Jane chez lui pour se faire pardonner...  POV Lisbon.


**-Allez Teresa...Tu peux le faire...**

_Malgré le fait que je me retrouvais devant cette même porte depuis maintenant dix minutes, je ne parvenait toujours par trouver le courage de frapper. C'était pourtant un geste simple: il suffisait de lever la main et de taper brièvement sur la porte mais rien n'y faisait. Etait-ce le fait de connaître la personne vivant dans cette maison qui m'empêchait de signaler ma présence ?Sans doute...Prenant une grande inspiration, je frappais enfin la porte et regrettais immédiatement de l'avoir fait, n'étant pas sûre que ma présence soit la bienvenue. Car après tout, n'était-ce pas moi qui l'avait empêché d'accomplir un acte qui l'aurait encore plus détruit au lieu de le soulager ?Avais-je vraiment le droit de venir le voir après ça ?N'allait-il pas me rejeter ?Il y avait de fortes chances que oui mais je devais le faire...Pour lui comme pour moi..._

_Je sursautais légèrement en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et me tournais vers Jane, restant figée quelques secondes à le regarder. Je notais rapidement qu'il avait abandonné son habituel costume trois pièces pour un tee-shirt et un jean, avant de regarder son visage. Il paraissait...anéanti. Ses yeux étaient si éteints et emplis de douleur la fois qu'y voir une telle souffrance, moi qui était habituée ne pas le voir se départir de son habituelle et enfantine bonne humeur, ainsi que de son éclatant sourire, me serra le coeur. Je compris alors que durant toutes ses années, la vengeance était la seule chose à laquelle il se soit accrochée pour tenir et que celle-ci lui ayant été volée, le masque joyeux qu'il portait avait totalement disparu pour laisser son chagrin guider sa vie._

**-Lisbon ?Que faites-vous ici ?**

_Je refoulais les larmes qui menaçaient d'inonder mes yeux en l'entendant parler. Sa voix était comme ses yeux: éteinte. Et les éventuels mots que j'aurait pu dire pour engager la conversation restèrent coincés dans ma gorge. Qu'auraient-je pû dire d'ailleurs ?J'avais réussi, avec toute l'équipe, à arrêter l'homme qui avait assassiné sa femme et sa fille après une enquête où nous avions réussi le mettre à l'écart pour qu'il ne puisse pas aller lui-même à la rencontre de John le Rouge. Mais Jane restant Jane, il avait malgré tout réussi à découvrir l'endroit où ce trouvait sa Némésis et s'était précipité à sa rencontre. Trop tard car John le Rouge se trouvait déjà à l'agonie, gravement blessé par la balle que j'avais tirée sur lui après qu'il ai tenté de se jeter sur moi. En voyant le corps de celui qu'il avait tant désirer tuer, Jane m'avait ensuite jeté un regard empli de rancoeur avant de tourner les talons en disant que je lui avais volé sa vengeance. Il n'avait plus répondu à mes appels par la suite, lorsque j'avais tenté de m'expliquer._

**-Je suis désolée...Je sais que vous venger de lui était primordial mais je ne pouvais pas vous laissez faire...**

_Si je m'étais attendue à toutes les réactions possibles venant de Jane, je ne m'attendais certainement pas à ce qu'il s'effondre dans mes bras, tout comme je ne m'attendais pas à le sentir commencer à trembler tandis que des sanglots qu'il tentait vainement de retenir se faisaient entendre. La stupéfaction éprouvée en le voyant si démuni m'empêcha de laisser aller mes propres larmes et je me contentais de le serrer contre moi, m'efforçant de le rassurer d'une voix douce, comme on chercherait à rassurer un enfant._

**-Pourquoi...?Pourquoi l'avoir tu ma place...?**

_Les yeux embués de larmes, je l'obligeait à me regarder, espèrant qu'il ne m'interromperais pas pour m'empêcher de m'expliquer comme je voulais le faire depuis la mort de John le Rouge. Car je savais que se déroulait en ce moment ma seule opportunité de m'expliquer, et que cette chance ne se représenterait pas de sitôt s'il refusait de m'écouter._

**-Pourquoi je l'ai fait ?Premièrement, je n'ai fait que mon travail d'agent du CBI qui consiste à arrêter des hommes comme John le Rouge et secondement, je n'ai fait que ce que j'ai dit que j'allais faire. Vous savez, durant cette fameuse conversation...**

_Impossible qu'il ne se rappelle pas cette conversation, conversation durant laquelle j'avais juré de l'écarter de l'affaire John le Rouge s'il continuait de s'obstiner à vouloir se venger du tueur. A ma plus grande surprise, je vis Jane se mettre rire. Et bien que je ne saisisse pas ce qu'il trouvait drôle, entendre ce simple son me fit du bien. J'avais l'impression de ré-entendre le Jane que tout le monde connaissait, celui enfantin et rieur, et non le Jane torturé par la culpabilit éprouvée par le meurtre de sa famille, meurtre dont il pensait en être responsable._

**-Bien sûr que je me rappelle de cette conversation, j'ai même cru que vous alliez me gifler en me voyant si entêté à vouloir absolument le tuer.**

**-Que voulez-vous, vous êtes tellement chiant que quand vous décidez de quelque chose, il est impossible de vous en détourner.**

_Ayant dit ça sur le ton de l'humour, je fût heureuse de voir mon aussi énervant que craquant consultant éclater de rire. Mais cet instant dura peu de temps avant qu'il ne perde le sourire, son regard ayant repris tout son sérieux. Et je compris que ces prochaines paroles seraient déterminantes. Pour lui comme pour moi_.

**-Même si...Même si j'aurais voulu le faire moi-même...merci Lisbon. Grâce à toi, ma femme et ma fille sont vengées...**

_Le vouvoiement avait disparu, soudainement remplacé par le tutoiement mais je ne m'en formalisais pas. Ca me plaisais même. Mais plus que ça, j'étais soulagée de voir qu'il ne m'en voulait pas d'avoir tué John le Rouge à sa place. Et cela me rendait heureuse car pour rien au monde je n'aurais voulu perdre l'homme dont j'étais amoureuse. Car oui, j'étais amoureuse de lui et ce depuis pas mal de temps. J'étais incapable de dire depuis quand exactement j'avais cessé de le regarder comme un "collègue de travail" mais mon amour pour lui était une chose dont j'étais persuadée. Un silence gêné s'installa par la suite, aucun d'entre nous ne sachant pas quoi dire. Jusqu'à ce que prise d'une soudaine impulsion (ou d'un excès de stupidité ), je m'accrochais à son cou pour l'embrasser avant de le relâcher. Il me regarda tandis que je me sentis furieusement rougir._

_Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avais pris ?J'étais folle ou quoi ?Bon d'accord, j'étais amoureuse de lui mais il y avait une grande différence entre rêver de l'embrasser et l'embrasser pour de vrai !Mais heureusement pour moi, je n'eu pas à rougir très longtemps car il me prit bientôt par la taille pour m'embrasser à son tour. Je gémis doucement et repassais mes bras autour de son cou. Durant les quelques secondes que dura ce baiser, je cru défaillir. Il embrassait divinement bien et je me sentais au comble du bien-être dans ses bras. Et jamais, au grand jamais, je n'aurais voulu séparer mes lèvres des siennes. Mais chaque bonne chose à une fin et il cessa de m'embrasser pour que nous puissions reprendre notre souffle. Et avec un sourire, je vis dans son regard que le chagrin avait totalement disparu, remplacé par l'espoir. L'espoir d'une vie nouvelle..._


End file.
